


Through a window

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Complete, Composer Yuuri Katsuki, Diabetic Viktor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Short & Sweet, VictUuri, Vikturri - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Locked within the four walls of his apartment due to severe agoraphobia, how will the anxious Japanese man ever get to speak to his attractive silver haired neighbour...





	Through a window

 

There he was again…

Chocolate brown eyes widened as a soft sigh left pink parted lips. This, and late evening, was the time of day that the quiet Japanese man hated being agoraphobic the most. 

He so wished he could leave his apartment to talk to his messy silver haired neighbour, but how could he do that if he physically couldn’t set foot outside his own front door.

The brown haired man sighed again as he watched the tall, slender man walking his dog, totally unaware that he was being admired from afar.

Not that, the dark haired man reasoned to himself, even if he could go outside, he wouldn’t be able to actually  _ talk _ to the handsome man, his anxiety would have made him into a blushing, flustering and stuttering mess before he even approached him; his poor mental health was how he had ended up not being able to leave his home in the first place.

For years he had managed to keep his anxiety in check with a few self preservation methods that he had honed as he was growing up, however, even they hadn’t been enough to help him cope with the taunting and eventual bullying from the young blonde teen who lived upstairs from him.

The incident that had finally finished him off was the evening when the young man had barged between the closing lift doors and had spent the entirety of the short journey up to Yuuri’s floor shouting, swearing and berating him, his face only centimetres away from the now crying Japanese man. He had never been able to work out what it was he had done to upset the young Russian so much to start with, but this attack had left him unable to function properly for days.

However, thanks to internet shopping, his work being home based plus his very best friend, Phichit fetching whatever he couldn’t get online, he had been able to stay safe, locked inside his home for the last two years.

Six months ago, the sweet old lady who lived opposite him who used to leave goodies outside his door for Phichit to take in to her silent neighbour had passed away leaving the apartment to her grandson, the gorgeous silver haired man…

As regular as clockwork his neighbour would walk his dog twice a day. Yuuri would hear him leaving his flat and make his way to the lounge window where he could stand without being seen and watch the object of his affections as he strolled around the communal gardens before taking the beautiful poodle on a longer walk.

He knew that the tall man’s name was Viktor, he had heard him being called that when his loud friend came round for their once a month beer and games night. On those nights he sat quietly in his lounge listening to the laughing and loud exciting exchange of chatter coming though the adjoining wall. Very often he would sit with his eyes closed and imagine that he was in the other room as well, part of the joyful atmosphere, friends with these two men who seemed to know how to have a good time. On these occasions he frequently opened his eyes to discover that he had been crying, pining for a normal life where he was able to socialise with actual human beings.

-

This particular morning, with his green tea made, Yuuri leaned against his blue kitchen cupboards and glanced up at the clock on the wall, no, that couldn’t possibly be the right time, he hadn’t heard Viktor leave his apartment to walk Makka, at least, that was what he believed the dog was called.

He softly padded up to his front door and peeked through the spyhole, the apartment door opposite was closed. Entering his lounge he could hear the poodle whining and scratching, had something happened, was Viktor ok?

Anxiety bloomed in his chest and stomach, what if the handsome man was ill, or worse still, dead? He shuddered and concentrated on his breathing for a few minutes trying to calm himself, feeling the sweat already beginning to trickle down his back.

Should he phone someone? 

That thought made him feel even worse, how could he explain that something must be wrong with his neighbour as he hadn’t left his apartment at the right time to walk his dog. Yuuri shook his head, he would sound like some kind of stalker nutter.

Maybe Viktor had overslept, it was possible, even he managed it occasionally and he very rarely slept through a whole night in one go.

Best to wait for an hour and listen out for him, then reconsider what to do, besides he had to start work, the world of composing and his clients wouldn’t wait for him just because he was panicking about his gorgeous neighbour.

-

The hour ticked by so slowly, every sound made him jump as he worked on his latest clients song, not able to put his headphones on as usual as he was listening for sounds of life next door.

He heard the young Russian bang on his front door and shout obscenities through his letter box as he went past, another reminder of why he always blocked out the world with his  music during the daytime.

Eventually he had to admit that Viktor was not coming out, the dogs whines were getting louder and more frantic, he had to do something to help.

Cautiously he picked up his phone from it’s resting place on the top of the piano, realising that he couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken to a human voice on the piece of technology in his hand; all his conversations were usually carried out by text or email.

With shaking fingers he dialled the number for the emergency services.

“Which service do you require? Police, ambulance or fire?”

Oh shit...

Opening his mouth to speak, nothing came out but a faint squeak.

“Hello? Can you hear me? Which service do you require?”

“Erm, m-my neighbour, er, h-he hasn’t l-left his apartment since y-yesterday and I can hear his d-dog whining…”

Great, now he sounded like a crank call...

“Is it possible he went out without you knowing and he hasn’t come home yet?” the female voice at the end of the line asked matter of factly.

“N-No, I h-haven’t seen him leave, I-I think he might be i-ill….”

The operator sighed and patched him through to the police service.

Very carefully and with a nervous stutter making the process a whole deal longer than it should have done, Yuuri explained the current situation to the police office he had been connected to, very relieved when they told him that he had done the right thing and that they would send round a patrol to investigate.

“They will also want to see you…”

The Japanese man almost dropped the phone in horror, he had to face a police officer?

“D-Do they h-have t-too…?” he stammered, fright almost causing him to hang up.

“Yes, as you have made the report they will need your witness statement, is that a problem?”

“I-I have anxiety and a-agoraphobia,” he whispered, expecting to be laughed at and scorned for his mental health issues.

“Don’t worry Mr Katsuki, our officers are very sympathetic, besides, who knows you may have saved your neighbours life.”

-

Yuuri watched as not long after a patrol car pulled up outside the apartment block, two male officers got out and walked towards the doors. Buzzing themselves in, they made their way up to the silver haired man’s apartment door, the Japanese man watching them through his spy hole.

Getting no reply apart from frantic barking from the poodle, they barged the door several times before it broke open and they gained access.  There was the gentle noise of talking and the sounds of the dog whining before one of the officers left and approached Yuuri’s front door; the sight of which making him step backwards and start to shake as he anticipated the knock that he knew was coming.

Bang, Bang, Bang...

And there it was…

Opening the door just a sliver, he peeked out and up at the man on the other side of his safety zone.

“Mr Katuski?”

Yuuri nodded and opened the door a little more as he tried so hard to control his fear, he hadn’t been outside into the residents hallway since _ that  _ day…

“Thank you so much for calling us, we think Mr Nikiforov is in a diabetic coma, if you hadn’t been so observant he could have died in there without anyone knowing. We have an ambulance coming for him, once he is on his way to hospital we will be in to see you to take your statement, ok?”

The dark haired man’s head bobbed in understanding, totally speechless, Viktor really could have died? That simply didn’t bear thinking about. He suddenly realised that the police officer had asked him another question and looked at him blankly, conscious that he was shaking and sweating profusely, his clothes beginning to stick to his damp skin.

“Sir? I was saying, could you look after Mr Nikiforov’s dog for him, save us taking him into kennels; I think the poor thing is freaked out enough without being taken too far away from home.

He nodded for a third time without speaking before realising that that would mean having to go outside to walk the animal and tried to say no, but the officer was already walking away to collect the dog and his belongings.  

Oh god, what was he going to do? 

There was a clattering on the stairs below him as the ambulance crew made their way up, the lift too small to take the equipment they were carrying. The shy man looked on as they entered the broken into apartment; through a brief gap in the collection of people, he got a glimpse of silver hair on the floor in the hallway and he wondered when Viktor had collapsed.

Frozen to the spot he watched them begin treating his neighbour, placing the collapsed man into a wheelchair and covering him with blankets before wheeling him out. Swallowing hard as the deathly pale man passed before him, tears forming in his brown eyes, he tried to pass on his good wishes, hoping that he was going to be ok.

One of the ambulance crew looked over at Yuuri and smiled, “Don’t panic, your friend will be ok, thanks to you we got to him just in time, he should only be in hospital for a little while.”

The smaller man nodded once again and followed them with his eyes as far as he could before they disappeared out of sight.

Across the landing from him both police officers left Viktor’s apartment as the building maintenance men arrived to fix the broken front door, Makka and his food in hand.

Realising that he was going to have to let them in, he opened his door wider and stepped back to make way.

Once inside the giant brown poodle snuffled at his hand, licked it and made himself comfortable in the hallway as though he had been in the other man's flat a million times over, obviously not worried about the stranger he was going to be living with for a while. 

“I think Mr Nikiforov’s dog will be just fine with you!” one of the officers laughed as they stood in the kitchen looking at the dog going to sleep on the floor.

“B-But I can’t go o-outside…” Yuuri stammered, looking from them to the snoozing creature, “h-how will I w-walk him a-and t-toilet him…”

The officers shrugged, “I’m sure you will find a way,” they replied.

-

Witness statement given and now alone with the poodle, Yuuri sat on the floor next to the sleeping dog and stroked him.  He had always wanted a dog, but hadn’t been allowed one as a child and his fear of going out had completely stopped him having one now.

Makka wuffed in his sleep as he enjoyed the comforting hand on his head, he had been so scared when his master had fallen and not got up again, thank goodness the nice man who lived next door was going to take care of him.

Unbeknown to Yuuri, the poodle always made a beeline for the Japanese mans door every time he and his master left their home, he liked the food smells that drifted out from under the door and wished that it would open so he could investigate further, now he was inside the lovely smelling house.

The dark haired man found the dog tag attached to the red collar and read, ‘Makkachin’ it said on one side and ‘Viktor Nikiforov’ and his phone number on the other side.

Without thinking, Yuuri grabbed his phone, entered the silver haired man’s number and sent him a message telling him that he had Makkachin and that he wasn’t to worry about his dog, immediately regretting his actions as soon as he had pressed send.

-

Several hours passed, Yuuri sitting at his piano working on a composition just for himself, Makka mooching round his new home and eventually settling with his head on the young man’s lap as he played, slouching up against the piano stool looking very pleased with himself.

After a while of relaxing the dog got up, crossed the room and carefully scratched at the door, whining softly. Fear set into the Japanese man’s heart, he had known this moment would come, and here it was, he had to take the dog out…

Feeling sick to his stomach, he put his shoes, hat and jacket on, fixed the lead to the dog’s collar and stood by the front door, unable to go any further. Makka butted his hand and his leg and whined a little louder, he needed to pee and he didn’t want to do it on the floor of the nice man’s apartment.

The lock sounded so loud in Yuuri’s ears as he undid it and opened the door, picking up his unused outdoor keys from the hook in the hallway and putting them in his pocket. With unsteady legs he let the large poodle lead him out into the hallway, the dog sitting and waiting patiently whilst his temporary owner closed the front door and fiddled with the lock.

Sweat was already pouring down his back, under his arms and beading on his forehead as he walked towards the stairs, there was no way he was going in the lift. 

Calmly the animal led the terrified man down the several flights of stairs and along the passageway towards the door that led to the garden.  Yuuri put his hand on the handle and stopped, oh god, the young teenager was walking up the path to the door, he would see him, he was going to shout at him, he just knew it.

Heart beating so fast he thought he would faint, he debated just shoving the dog out of the door and running back to the safety of his flat, but he couldn’t, what if something happened to Makka? Viktor would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself.

The door flew open, the blonde boy not even giving him a second glance, he was too busy talking on his phone; he barged past the dark haired man, almost knocking him over. Without even registering his frightened neighbours existence, the teenager sloped off towards the stairs and up to his own home.

The relief flooding Yuuri’s system was almost as bad as the fear and he almost fell as he let out the breath he had been holding, gagging slightly as the need to vomit began to subside.

Makka whined again, more pitifully this time, “Ok, ok, I’ll take you outside…” he muttered, opening the door wider and peering out.

His arm was almost tugged from it’s socket as the poodle made a lunge for the outside and the freedom to pee, Yuuri having to jog to keep up with him as the dog sniffed around looking for the perfect spot to relieve himself.

Oh my god…

He was outside, actually outside and he hadn’t died. 

The Japanese man couldn’t say that he liked being out in the open, but he had done it.  However there was no way he was going any further, Makka wouldn’t get a walk today, but at least he had been able to have a mooch around before going back indoors.

-

Once back in the safety of his four walls, Yuuri pottered around, worked some more on the violin section of his piece and then cooked them both some dinner, his new canine companion following from room to room, slumping on the floor at his feet as he worked in the kitchen.

Yawning, Makka followed obediently into the bedroom when the young man was getting ready for bed, flopping down beside Yuuri once his new master was settled under the covers and grumbling until he was cuddled.

With arms full of the silver haired man's dog, the young man nestled his head against the warm fur of the guest on his bed and fell asleep wondering how long Viktor would be in hospital for…

-

The Japanese man had his answer the very next day.

He and Makka were enjoying a film curled up on the couch, treats for both of them on the small table in front of the tv when the poodle suddenly leapt off the couch out of Yuuri’s arms and ran to the front door, boofing excitedly as a sharp rapping sound echoed loudly through the apartment.

Pausing the film he made his way to the door and glanced through the spy hole, almost falling backwards as he saw a shock of silver hair on the other side.

Opening the door he was highly amused to watch the poodle leap excitedly at his owner, the tall man catching him in his arms and almost stumbling backwards as he laughed loudly at the enthusiastic greeting from his pet.

Yuuri felt his stomach flip, the silver man’s laugh was even more gorgeous than when he had heard it drifting through his wall.

“Hi!” the silver haired man grinned as the large poodle licked his face, “You appear to have my dog!” 

He paused, wanting the shy and beautiful Asian man in front of him to say something; he had heard so much from his grandmother about her kind neighbour, but he had only once caught a glimpse of him. When he didn’t get a response, just the pinkening of the younger man’s cheek as he nibbled on his bottom lip, the Russian carried on speaking. 

“I’m so sorry for being such an idiot, I forgot to eat properly after taking Makka out and my blood sugars plummeted whilst I was exercising in my lounge, I knew what was happening, but I was too weak to get something to make me feel better.”

Yuuri realised he was standing completely still in his own doorway, now with his jaw hanging open, just starting at the beautiful man, listening to his delicious accent.

“S-Sorry, where are my m-manners,” he mumbled nervously, dipping his head as he stepped back to let the older man enter, unable to look at him with more than a quick glance every so often, “h-how are you feeling?”

“Much better now, thanks to you,” Viktor replied, his mouth breaking into a stunning heart shaped smile as he lowered Makka to the floor and entered the apartment, pausing to wipe his feet on the doormat, “if you hadn’t called for help when you did, I might not be here now. How can I repay you for saving my life?” 

Yuuri blushed and shrugged, feeling highly embarrassed by the whole situation.

“I was wondering, how did you know that I hadn’t been out that morning?”

Oh god, how on earth was he going to explain to the gorgeous man, now standing in his kitchen making a fuss of the delighted canine, that he watched him every morning and evening walking his dog…

“Erm, I usually hear M-Makka in the mornings when you take him out and I realised I hadn’t heard him yesterday… but I could hear him whining through my lounge wall….”  his words dried up as his cheeks turned a very pretty pink and he rubbed the back of his neck, teeth returning to nibbling nervously on his bottom lip.

“Ah, I see, well thank goodness I have such an attentive and, may I say, cute neighbour,” the taller man replied with a wink and a slight smirk.

Yuuri almost dropped his kettle as he carried it to the sink to fill, becoming flustered at the other man’s comment, pouring cold water over his own feet in the process.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” the silver haired man exclaimed, laying his hand on the Japanese man’s arm and seeing the immediate effect he was having on the other, his heart melting in the process, “it’s just, I don’t see you out and about, ever.  I hear you playing, you are very talented by the way, and I often see you by your window when I am walking Makka. Is there a reason you don’t go out?”

Yuuri nodded, staring at the pale, slender fingered hand still on his arm, not noticing his soaking wet socks anymore, “I-I have a-agoraphobia,” he stammered.

“But Makka has been out, hasn’t he?” the older man asked kindly, smiling at him even more, wanting to engage fully with the adorable human before him.

The smaller man nodded again as he turned away and automatically took mugs from his cupboard to make tea, “I-I took him out to g-go to the t-toilet, but I c-couldn’t walk him, s-sorry…”

The older man knelt down and hugged his pet, “Do you hear that Makka you helped…” he looked up at the younger man now busying himself making them both hot drinks, “I’m so sorry I don’t remember your name…” he blushed a little.

“Yuuri…”

“You helped pretty Yuuri go outside, what a clever boy you are!” he looked over, noticing the increased flushing on the other man, even the tips of his ears were pink; oh my god, he was the sweetest and sexiest male he had had the pleasure in meeting for in a long, long time, “How long is it since you have been outside?”

“Two y-years…”

“TWO YEARS?” 

The shock registered on the handsome face caused the younger man to darken further, waiting for his guest to begin laughing at him, “So how am I going to take you out to say thank you and to get to know you better then?” he asked instead to Yuuri’s total and utter amazement, the dark haired man blinking rapidly as he watched the cheeky grin spreading wider across Viktor’s face.

A involuntary small laugh burst free from the surprised younger man's lips as he actually pondered the question, his eyes twinkling as he smiled shyly at the man he had fancied for so long.

“I suppose we could start small by you coming over to my apartment for dinner tonight and then we take it from there…” Viktor suggested, winking again and looking through the doorway of the lounge.

Yuuri nodded, maybe, eventually, he could get used to going outside again if he was in the company of this charming man.

“Good, it’s a date then…” the older man replied, cupping his chin and quickly kissing his cheek, “you are so very cute, even Makka most definitely agrees with me…”

Before the speechless younger man could reply the silver haired man gave a soft sound of joy and wandered into his lounge, “Oh wow, look at all your musical instruments…” he smiled at the stunned man over his shoulder, “I quite often sit in silence listening to you playing the piano, it’s so soothing, would you play for me now?”

Viktor walked over towards the piano in the corner of the lounge covered in a handwritten score, noticing the keyboard and a violin resting on top against another wall, “are you a professional musician?”

The younger man darted past him and laid a photo frame that was propped up on the piano face down, his face now pinker than ever.

“I-I’m a c-composer…” he stammered, hand still glued to the back of the photo frame, aware that he was just drawing even more attention to the picture.

“Is that a photo of your girlfriend you are hiding?!” the older man teased, starting to peel his fingers off the said item.

“N-NOOOO… I-I don’t h-have a p-partner…” Yuuri blustered, fingers gripping tighter as he began to lose his grip.

“Good!” his guest replied, clearly very pleased with the response as he extracted the picture frame from his hosts grasp and turned it over, “Oh…”

Yuuri waiting for the laughing, or disgusted look to appear, hiding his face in his hands as his dreams of getting to know his neighbour disappeared without trace.

“It’s me…”

Slowly the Japanese man nodded, tears gathering in his brown eyes, “I-I’m s-sorry…” he whispered, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, “I-I g-guess d-dinner is cancelled n-now…”

Long slender pale fingers lifted his chin and brushed away the droplets now rolling down his cheeks, “Why would that be?” the older man breathed, his own cheeks flushing as he lent a little closer, “I like to you too…”

Brown eyes widened as a million reasons why the stunningly beautiful man would not want to see him were extinguished by the press of soft pink lips against his own mouth, a gentle sigh filling the silent room as arms instinctively curled around each other.

Both men were blushing as they parted after the chaste kiss, “Did I overstep the mark?” Viktor whispered as they rested their foreheads against the other, “Only I have been wanting to do that ever since you opened your front door.”

Yuuri shook his head, still dazed from the experience of expected humiliation becoming the sweetest kiss he had ever received, “N-No, it was p-perfect…” he replied with a contented grin.

“So, will you play for me?”

Nodding, the younger man slipped out of their embrace and sat at his piano, arranging his music so he could see it.  

“May I?”

Turning, the Japanese man was greeted with the breathtaking sight of Viktor holding his violin, “I used to have lessons, I see that part of the score is for violin, we could play together?”

The younger man nodded, placed the score so they could both see it and waited for his guest to arrange himself comfortably, loving the vision of the silver haired man with his violin tucked under his perfect chin.

Eyes met and a barely perceptible nod from the taller man gave away his readiness to begin.

Olive skinned fingers danced across the piano keys as he began to play, his heart bursting with joy as he heard the first notes echoing from the violin to his right, Viktor could play beautifully.  It was extraordinarily amazing to hear his piece played in this way, rather than accompanying himself using a recording of the violin section.

Together they filled the room with beautiful music, smiling at each other as they followed the score, instinctively interacting with the other as they played.  Yuuri realised he was falling even more in love with his neighbour as he watched his hands skillfully turning the notes on the page into a living and breathing expression of love and life.

As the final notes faded away, Viktor perched his rear on the edge of the piano stool and leaned in for another brief kiss, “I have never played such a pretty piece of music, what is it called?”  The younger man blushed, “It’s called Yuuri on Ice, I-I wrote it to describe how ice skating used to make me feel when I could still go out and do it…”

“Then we will have to work up to getting you outside again, I want to skate with you…” his companion declared, “in fact I have a long list of things I would like to do with you…”

Yuuri smiled and ran his fingers through the stunning silver hair, “I’ll t-try…” he stammered as the unease of knowing he would be going outside made his chest tighten and his stomach clench.

The older man stroked his cheek and placed another soft kiss on his lips, “No rush, my love, I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready, you don’t have to worry about going anywhere on your own ever again…”

Yuuri relaxed into the offered kiss and smiled, he could do this, now he had Viktor in his life he could achieve anything…

 


End file.
